To Save a World
by Luvey Monette
Summary: It's a story about how Kairi fell in love with Riku and how Sora changes. Sora makes up a plan that would break K/R's hearts, but got more than he bargained for. Rated R for later chapters.
1. Intro

Okayu: Hello, I've started an intro to this fic to see if it would be good to post the story. I hope it is.  
  
Osuku: YOU!!! Have to finish your other fics, missy  
  
Okayu: *waves a hand* I will, I will. But it was fresh so I took the opportunity to get it down. You know I forget easily O  
  
Osuku: Yeah, I know  
  
DISCLAIMER: Okayu: I do not own KH so no suing! I've got nadda anyway, so leave me alone!!!  
  
~~~~~~~INTRODUCTION~~~~~~~  
  
This is a Kingdom Hearts fic that takes place two years after the heartless incident.  
  
Sora's 16  
  
Riku's 17  
  
Kairi's 16  
  
Anyway, Kairi and Riku fell in love and is now a couple. They are so into each other that it seems they have forgotten Sora. Sora doesn't even know the two are together!! But when Kairi works up enough courage to tell Sora, Sora's heart seems to shatter. Sora takes action by locking himself in his room for two months. Plotting, wondering what he should do.  
  
When Riku and Kairi finally notice the change, they decided to hold a party for the three in Traverse Town. Sora gets the invite and decided to go. But when he arrives, he has a totally new idea that would shatter his best friends' hearts. When he puts his plan into action.  
  
Good and bad came out of it though. The good, it worked. The bad, he got more than he bargained for from it.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Okayu: So should I post the story?  
  
Osuku: R&R okay? 


	2. A view to remember

Okayu: Alright, this time!! I will make, solve and concur this fic!!  
  
Osuku: Yeah, whatever --;;  
  
Okayu: I will!!!  
  
Osuku: Alright I heard you!!!  
  
Okayu: ^_^  
  
DISCLAIMER: Osuku: She does not own KH, it belongs to square soft, Disney, yadda, yadda. and some ideas belong to A. Pikachu, so no one can SUE!!!!! Oh and go read her story As I Remember, really good fic!!  
  
*****Chapter 1: A View to Remember*****  
  
It was a warm summer day and nearly everyone on Destiny Island was swimming. Or, doing something to keep cool.  
  
All but one young boy, who sat in a hammock tied to two palm trees. He stared into the big, beautiful blue sky. His blue eyes following the seagulls as they swerved around in the sky. Making invisible patterns.  
  
"Hmmmmm.how I wish I was them, free." he expressed the word 'free' a little too much. It seemed as if he didn't want to be there, on the island. He gazed longingly at the sky, the light breeze that saturating him.  
  
"SORA!!" a voice called. The boy turned his head to see who it was. A young teenage girl popped out of nowhere and seated herself beside the boy." Hey Sora, what'cha been up to?" she questioned. Sora took his gaze to the sky again. "Nothing much, you?"  
  
The girl giggled and then sighed "Sora, there's something I want to tell you."  
  
Sora didn't like the sound of her voice. So he sat up in angst. Looking at the young girl in wonder. "What is it Kairi?"  
  
Kairi looked Sora in the eyes and said the most absurd words ever. "I-I-I think that Riku, I mean Riku is..well I think that I love.Riku"  
  
Sora nearly dropped dead right there. KAIRI/RIKU!!! No, it just wasn't possible, it is supposed to be Sora/Kairi, not Riku/Kairi. // this is wrong, I must be dreaming. Wake up Sora WAKE UP!!!// Sora thought.  
  
But it wasn't working, Sora closed his eyes hoping it was a dream. But no, it was reality. "Kairi I thought, that you...and I."  
  
"I know Sora, but I guess I had a change of heart, I guess?"  
  
Sora felt it, the pain that he dared wished he never felt. He knew this was coming, he wished it wasn't so soon. He could tell Kairi started taking interest in Riku when she didn't seem to notice Sora anymore. She seemed lost in Riku's eyes or just in Riku's words.  
  
It wasn't like her and that's how Sora knew. But to think Kairi was Sora's girlfriend, to think she finally lost interest in Sora. To keep this secret for so long, infuriated Sora.  
  
What really pissed him off was the fact that Riku knew Kairi liked him. If Sora knew, then Riku was bound to know.  
  
Sora became annoyed and spit out "Fine love him, it's not like I matter or you matter. I don't even care anymore. In fact I don't even care about you!" with this Sora left the hammock and went back to his house.  
  
Kairi was in disbelief, //how could he say that! He knows I care for him! Just not as much as Riku// Kairi began to cry. The words "I don't even care about you!" hurt her so much. How could Sora say such a cruel thing? But what hurt Kairi the most, was that nagging question. Was it true?  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Sora hurried to his so called house and ran to his room. He locked the door behind him and slumped to his bed. Tears poured from his face. //why? WHY?// was all he could think. //it's not FAIR!!!// he yelled to himself inside his head. //why not me, why Riku//  
  
Then a disturbing image of Kairi/Riku kissing popped in his head.  
  
Sora through his pillow at the wall and tore at his bed sheets. He was so angry and infuriated at himself that he thought about suicide.  
  
Maybe she lost interest because Sora didn't show enough love. No, that can't be it. He always told her he'd loved her. Maybe it was because he wasn't a good kisser or maybe he should have deepen their kisses. No that's a stupid reason, he knew Kairi wasn't like that.  
  
Possibly, it could be that they got into to many fights lately. He knew Kairi was soft and fighting was something she didn't like. But that's not it either. Kairi got into way more fights with Riku than Sora. Maybe she had a change of heart because of Kingdom Hearts.  
  
//Kingdom Hearts, now there's a place I wouldn't mind to be right now// Sora thought with excitement. Sora missed Goofy and Donald soooooooo much. He missed their friendship, their company. He couldn't help but wonder what they were doing right now or what everyone was up to in Hollow Bastian.  
  
Sora closed his eyes to picture all his friends again. Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, Queen Minnie, Leon, Aerith, Yuffie, Cid.and so on.  
  
He missed them so much. So much that he'd give anything to replay the Kingdom Hearts story. Just to see them again. For a moment he actually wished the heartless would return. He actually wished he was fourteen again.  
  
Sora pulled out his Keyblade(A/N. and don't be perverted on this part --;;. You know very well what I meant, sickos.) and looked at the unused blade. He hadn't used it in two years. Sora thought that since he hadn't used it in so long, that he probably forgot how to fight.  
  
He chuckled to himself as he remembers the days he had a wooden sword, and Riku use to always kick his ass. Riku. Sora had just forgotten that too. Sora threw the Keyblade to the floor. He was pissed again.  
  
Sora couldn't take it! He got up and unlocked his door. He opened it and headed for the bathroom. Maybe there were some pills he could over dose on, it would be better to die anyway.  
  
Good Charlotte "The Day That I Die"  
  
((One day I woke up//woke up knowing today is the day I will die ))  
  
((Cashdogg was barking// went to the park and enjoyed it one last time))  
  
((Called my mother// told her I loved her// and begged her not to cry))  
  
((Wrote her a letter//that said I'd miss her//and I signed that goodbye))  
  
((You know the happiest day of my life))  
  
((I swear the happiest day of my life// is the day that I died))  
  
CHOURUS ((Can you feel the cold tonight)) ((It sets in but it's alright)) ((Darkness falls I'm letting go)) ((All alone but I feel just fine))  
  
((We took a drive and// we drove to D.C.))  
  
((To see the places we lived//long conversations))  
  
((We talked of old friends// and all the things that we did))  
  
((Summer nights//drunken fights))  
  
((Mistakes we made// did we live it right?))  
  
(( You know the happiest day of my life))  
  
((I swear the happiest day of my life// is the day that I died))  
  
CHOURUS ((Can you feel the could tonight)) ((It sets in but it's alright)) ((Darkness falls I'm letting go)) ((All alone but I feel just fine))  
  
((You know the happiest day of my life))  
  
((I know the happiest day of my life))  
  
((I swear the happiest day of my life// is the day that I died))  
  
CHOURUS ((Can you feel the cold tonight)) ((It sets in but it's alright)) ((Darkness falls I'm letting go)) ((All alone but I feel just fine))  
  
((Did I live it right// I hoped I lived it right//I know I lived it right))  
  
((Did I live it right// I hoped I lived it right//I know I lived it right))  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, in Kingdom Hearts, a mysterious man in a black hood and clothing was waiting for King Mickey. The man was fiddling with the ties to his hood. He seemed to be concentrated on something.  
  
Then all of a sudden King Mickey appeared. Walking carefully down the palace steps. "Why have you come here stranger?" Mickey said in his squeaky voice.  
  
The stranger chuckled and said "Because I have good news your highness."  
  
"Well, what is it?" Mickey became nervous. "The heartless are back!" with that the heartless started to tackle Mickey and the rest of the kingdom. They took hold of Queen Minnie and Donald and Goofy.  
  
"This was a surprise attack!" Mickey yelled. The stranger laughed and smiled "That was the whole point, your highness. Now I will rule Kingdom Hearts!! Hahaha" Everyone was captured in the kingdom. No one escaped except a little kitten.  
  
But this was no ordinary cat. This cat was an under cover messenger. The kitten slipped away and was out to give her message to the only one who could help.  
  
Sora..  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Sora rummaged through the bathroom cabinet. He could only find head ache pills. "This will have to do." he muttered. He dumped the whole bottle into his hand. He was about to pop all of them into his mouth when he heard a faint knock at the door.  
  
//should I answer it, or die first?// he questioned.// I'll be amused first//.  
  
Sora ran to the door. Putting the pills on a counter. He opened the door, only to wish that he didn't.  
  
There stood Riku, with a faint smile on his face. "Hey Sora! What have you been up to?" Sora glared at Riku then reluctantly let him in. Riku walked around the house to the kitchen. Riku noticed the pills that laid on the counter.  
  
"Wow, you must have a massive head ache Sora?" Riku gestured, grabbing a handful of pills.  
  
Sora nodded "Yeah, why?"  
  
Riku glared at the pills, "Oh nothing, it's just that there's enough here to kill yourself" Then Riku looked up into Sora's eyes "Care to tell me why?"  
  
Sora looked straight back at Riku. "No" was the words he spat out. Then Sora reached for the pills, but Riku moved back. "Sora!! Killing yourself won't solve anything!!" Riku shouted.  
  
"It will help me! Now give them back!" Sora lunged at Riku. Riku moved and headed towards the sink. // I'll dispose of these quickly// Riku thought as he shoved them down the drain.  
  
Sora screamed at the top of his lungs "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
Riku turned around and smirked at Sora. Sora lunged at Riku hitting him repeatedly. Riku was caught off guard, and now his face and stomach hurt. He looked up to see Sora literally beating him up. Riku threw Sora off of him and was about to tackle Sora, when he heard something hit the wall. It was aloud thud too. He looked up, only to see that Sora had hit the wall. "SORA!!!!" he screamed, running towards him.  
  
Riku lifted his head and felt the back of it for any signs of blood. //nope, none// Riku thought. //he must be unconscious//. Riku picked up Sora's still body and moved it to Sora's room. Riku carefully laid Sora on his bed. "I won't leave until you wake up" Riku whispered to himself, as he found a chair and sat in it.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Kairi became agitated at how late it was getting and that Riku wasn't home yet. She became worried that something might have happen to him. Then she reflected back on what Sora said to her.  
  
"Fine love him, it's not like I matter or you matter. I don't even care anymore. In fact, I don't even care about you!"  
  
Kairi felt her heart hurt. Those words pierced her heart and she didn't want to hurt Sora. No, she just wanted him to understand. //smooth move Kairi, you just made things worse// Kairi tried to hide that thought. But it was true, she did.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Riku glared at the clock. Staring at it as the minutes went by. Then a sudden stir came from Sora. Riku blinked and looked at him. "Hmmm," Sora slowly opened his eyes "Riku?".  
  
Riku looked astonished "Yes Sora?"  
  
Sora got up from his bed and was now standing by the bedroom door "Get the hell out of my house!"  
  
Riku was taken by surprise, but understood "I'm taking your Keyblade though. No more crazy suicide attempts from you!"  
  
Sora looked at his Keyblade on the floor "Whatever". Riku then grabbed the Keyblade and out the door he was.  
  
Sora sat on his bed again and reflected on what had happened that day. Then he went to sleep.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
TWO MONTHS LATER ************************************************************************ Okayu: That's it, for now  
  
Osuku: yeah you have other fics to work on you know  
  
Okayu: Yeah ^_^;; well please R&R 


	3. Traverse Town

Okayu: *hits computer* BAKA COMPUTER!! I'm sorry for the end; it wasn't suppose to look like that.  
  
Osuku: You shouldn't blame your computer, it's FF.n that did that.  
  
Okayu: --;; WHATEVER!! I hate both  
  
DISCLAIMER: Osuku: She does not own Kingdom Hearts, nor the characters. Some idea's aren't hers either. K got it, good.  
  
Okayu: And here's to my lovely reviewers!!  
  
TO: Alexa: Thank-q so much!!! You've really raised my spirits by reviewing all my stories!!! Here you can have a pixie stick!!  
  
TO: Rene: To tell you the truth, Kairi's cool an all, but I don't preferred Kari/Sora. Nor do I like the pairing Riku/Sora. It's okay, but not my favorite pairing with Sora.  
  
TO: Sora lover: Yes poor Sora.but things will get better. ^________^ so all smiles!!  
  
Okayu: Thank you all for reviewing!!! Really appreciated it!!  
  
*****Chapter 2: Traverse Town*****  
  
TWO MONTHS LATER ************************************************************************  
  
Riku sat out on the beach. Looking at the sea blue sky. He focused back on the day Sora attempted suicide. It had been two months since he last saw Sora.  
  
No, Sora wasn't dead. Riku came by and peeked through the window, just in case. Sora was there. He was usually lying on his bed though. //how can some one live like this?// Riku always thought to himself. Riku didn't like the fact that Sora was always cooped up like this. Something had to be done.  
  
Recently, Riku had a talk with Kari about Sora. About his behavior. They thought it wasn't good for him to be in a house for two whole months doing nothing. So Kairi wrote a letter to Sora and asked Riku to slip the letter under Sora's front door.  
  
Riku clenched the letter. He got up off the sand and headed towards Sora's house.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Sora sat there for a minute or two, thinking of how to escape his prison. He wanted to leave his house, but to see Kairi and Riku would only make him weak. Sora fiddled with his hair. Thinking of what to do.  
  
Then all of a sudden he heard a ruffling noise coming from his front door. He looked over, only to see a letter was near his door. Sora quickly got up and retrieved the letter. It said:  
  
Hey Sora! I miss you a lot. Why aren't you out here with us? I thought you were are friend? It's not good for you to stay cooped up in this little house. Riku an I miss you. You haven't been out in so long, that I forgot what ya looked like! Haha.you know I'm just kidding.  
  
Anyway, me an Riku really want to see you!! So we're holding a party for us three at Traverse Town. We're going just as friends!! Me an Riku will keep our distance if you want? Just as good old buddies, you coming? Please come Sora! Please?  
  
Love always,  
  
Kairi ^-~  
  
~*end of note*~  
  
Sora looked at the note and tore it apart. //how dare she say 'me an Riku will keep our distance'. She made it sound like that if Riku were to touch her I was literally going to kill him!!! No I wouldn't do that. It's like I'm some kind of axe murderer.//  
  
Sora was pissed. 'buddies', Sora chuckled at the word. //the day we're 'buddies' again, is the day pigs fly// Sora laughed a little harder. "I'll go. But not to be with you people" he whispered to himself. "I'll go because that's my big break. To escape and find Kingdom Hearts." Sora sighed and thought of his TRUE friends in Hollow Bastion. Oh how he missed them.  
  
Sora looked out the window to see the ocean tides. It was high tide. No one would be on the beach at high tide. //perfect// Sora thought as he reached for the front door knob.  
  
He carefully turned the knob to peek outside. No one was out. //good// thought Sora. He took off his shoes (A/N: in this one, they have normal feet k) Sora stepped out onto the sand.  
  
He squished the sand between his toes. The nice warm sand. Sora got a chill up his spine and went down to the waters edge. It was dangerous to be near the water at high tide. But he didn't care. He was out and that's all that matters. The sea air tickled his nose.  
  
A huge wave started to form in the distance. Sora saw it and thought that it would hit the island and probably take him away.  
  
Away.  
  
Somewhere, maybe even Kingdom Hearts. He highly doubted it though.  
  
Sora made his way back to his house, the huge wave hit and it flooded to Sora's front door. Spilling little water inside the air-conditioned house. Sora felt the cold water at his ankles. It felt so good.  
  
Then Sora turned around. He looks at the hammock he was in two months earlier. The hammock, believe it or not, was untouched. No water, people or anything had touched it. Then Sora thought that he didn't want to hide again .yet, anyway.  
  
He strolled over to the hammock and cautiously laid down in it. He used his feet to swing back an forth, back an forth, and so on. His eyes fell droopy and he fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
~*Sora's dream Sora's prov*~  
  
//what in the world, Where am I? How did I get here// I thought looking and standing on totally darkness. How could this be? Then I looked down and saw a shimmering little glow.  
  
The glow grew bigger as I began to fall towards it." Come to me, come to me." a strange voice called. I could feel myself being sucked into the light. "NO!! I don't wanna die!!" I yelled. Then there was a faint giggle.  
  
//giggling?//  
  
"You won't die silly" a sweet an innocent voice called. It sounded like.like a women's voice. Or possibly a young teenage girls? "Just listen to me, k?"  
  
K?, she said 'k'. It was so adorable, the way she said it. "How do I find you?" I asked. I really want to see her. Suddenly the light I was falling to had something moving in it. I squinted a little to see who or what it was.  
  
It had wings, I could see that. Little white wings. And it had round things. I gasped at what I was looking at. I smacked my self in the head //you pervert how could you look// I thought.  
  
"Don't worry it's not your fault, if your wondering. I'm a girl" she giggled. I felt my cheeks go red. "I found that out" I said with embarrassment. The girl giggled even harder. I looked down at my feet. My face was now chrisom.  
  
"It's okay; I guess the light was too bright. Sorry." the girl smiled. I took a peek upward. Now I could see her whole body. She had on this beautiful gown that was cut on the side. Underneath it was a light purple skirt. //really cute// I thought.  
  
Her face surprised me the most. So delicate and such dark hair. Raven black. Fits her face though. Then I got a curiously thought. "Are you an angel?"  
  
She smiled "Somewhat, yes"  
  
So I'm not dead but, there's angel talking to me. Makes real sense. "So why you here?" "What? You came to me?" the angel shot back. "I did? How".  
  
The angel floated for a minute thinking, "I don't really know?" "Weird." I said to her.  
  
"Yes well I hope we meet again, good-bye" she said as she floated another direction. "Bye" I waved.  
  
~*end of dream*~  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Riku, at least try to get some sleep" Kairi nagged. Riku had been standing by the window. Hoping for a reply from Sora. But there was none.  
  
//where are you?// he thought  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
'Whoosh' //what's that sound// Sora stirred. He opened one eyelid. All he saw was the ocean. The sunset and the hazed sky. "What in the world?" he opened both eyes "I mean where in the world?" he said correcting himself.  
  
Sora got off the hammock and rubbed his eyes. He ran his right hand through his hair. Looking up at the sky. For a moment he thought he saw that angel. //naw, it couldn't be//  
  
Sora walked across the wet sand. He thought he'd give Riku a little visit.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Riku sat down in a chair near the door. He looked out the window again, but nothing. Then a knock on the door startled him.  
  
Riku opened the door, there stood the sixteen year old. He looked quit amused. "Hiya Riku!" Sora greeted. A cheesy grin plastered on his face.  
  
Riku didn't like the look. But let Sora in. "So why you here?" Riku questioned. "To answer your letter." was Sora's reply. There was a moment's pause. "Yes, I'll go" Sora blurted out. Riku turned his head in surprise. "What?" Riku said.  
  
"What! I'm going, why is there something wrong?" Sora asked. Riku stuttered a little. But managed to say "Well, nothing. I-I thought that you might not, wanna go."  
  
Sora looked at him in understanding. "Whatever see ya next week"  
  
//next week!// Riku thought. "Why next week?" he sputtered. "Cause I feel like it, is that okay with you?" Sora question. "Uh, yeah. See ya" said Riku in disappointment. Then Sora walked out the door.  
  
Sora chuckled at Riku's action. //disappointment. Now that's an expression I never pictured Riku having// he thought.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Riku lay his head on a pillow and fell fast asleep. //poor Sora// was his last words before he drifted into a deep sleep.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A WEEK LATER  
  
It was Monday and Sora had all his things packed. //okay, I'm all ready to go//. He grabbed his somewhat of a suit case and headed out the door. He tried so hard not to think of Kairi, but it wasn't working. When he saw her he nearly fell over at her beauty. She looked so pretty.  
  
So pretty to touch, but she wasn't his. Anymore. She was Riku's. //dammit// he thought.  
  
Kairi looked in Sora's direction, and smiled. "Hey Sora! you lazy bum." //lazy bum, so she's still calling me that// Sora faked a smile back. "Hi Kairi" //he looks so sad// Kairi thought. //to sad// Kairi could see right behind his fake smile. She knew it wasn't real.  
  
She then sat on the steps to her and Riku's house. She motion for Sora to sit next to her. "Nah, I'm good" Sora smirked. //oh I can't wait till we get out of here. I want to leave right now// Sora's thought turned back to his plan. //and I can't wait to see their expressions when I just.leave//  
  
The door opened and out popped Riku. He was carrying a lot of bags and suit cases. Kairi giggled and took a load off Riku's hands. "There better?" she asked. "Much" Riku replied.  
  
Kairi and Riku set off to the gummie ship that had awaited there arrival. Sora stayed behind to look at his surroundings. "Huh" he sighed. Then he remembered something //the Keyblade!!!!// "Uh, Kairi.Riku? I have to go get something okay?" "Okay" they said in union.  
  
Sora ran to his house only to sneak to Riku's. He opened the back door and made his way in. //now I bet you it's in his room// Sora headed upstairs.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Kairi leaned against a wall "What's taking him so long?" "Who knows?" Riku said. He was loading the luggage on board. "Hm." Kairi looked to the sky. //Sora, hurry up//  
  
Then an "I'm back" was heard from the brunette boy. "Finally, now let's go" Kairi nagged.  
  
They all boarded the ship. Making sure that they didn't leave anything behind.  
  
Everyone was silent as the ship drove on. Just silence....  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Six minutes later, the ship stopped. "We're here." Riku nudged Kairi, who was droopy eyed. Sora was the first one off. He sniffed the air and made an "Ah" sound. He missed Traverse Town so much. Riku and Kairi saw Sora pull out a smile. This made them both smile to.  
  
//well he seems happy// Kairi pondered. Riku noticed her questioning "You okay?" he asked. Kairi looked up at him and nodded.  
  
Sora trudged into the town. Whispers and talk started up. There was some gasps and giggles. Some smiles and stares. But Sora tried to ignore them. He had other business to attend to.  
  
Riku and Kairi noticed the attention Sora seemed to be getting. But that was not what was bothering them. It was the fact that he seemed to ignore it all. "That's weird, he acts as if their not there." Riku whispered to Kairi. Kairi nodded "Maybe he doesn't notice?" "No, that's not like Sora" Riku stated. "Yeah, wonder what's wrong?" Kairi fiddled with her hair.  
  
************************************************************************  
Sora luckily, was out of ear shot. He was to busy looking for a hotel near a gummie ship building. It would be easier for him to make his escape. //tonight, is the perfect night// he thought.  
  
Sora looked to his left and saw a hotel labeled Canished Inn(A/N: note that I made the name up). //weird name, but it will do// Sora went inside.  
  
The inn was nicer on the inside, It even looked pricey. He waited for Riku.  
  
Two minutes later Riku and Kairi showed up. Riku set down his luggage and whispered something to Kairi. Then he walked over to the inn counter and started to sign everyone in.  
  
//I'll nap for the time being. Until about eleven, maybe.// Riku came back and handed Sora a room key "Here, room 320" "Thanks-see you later, I'm beat" and with that Sora dashed up the stairs to find his room.  
  
Riku looked at Kairi with a confused look on his face. //sleep? It's only two in the afternoon!// Riku then turned and picked up the bags. He started towards their room. Kairi sighed and shrugged. She then followed Riku.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sora laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling. //sleep, I have to sleep// He slowly closed his eyes and happily fell asleep.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Okayu: k, so R&R please  
  
Osuku: It should get interesting 


	4. Osuku

Okayu: okay now this chap. 3. this is gone to be good.  
  
Osuku: Oh yeah real interesting *sarcastically said*  
  
Okayu: You know you could at least be nice for once --;;  
  
Osuku: Why?  
  
Okayu: RRRRRRRRR!!! never mind..oh and for my reviewers!!!  
  
TO:Tiger5913: What is this story Kissing lessons? I wanna read it!  
  
TO: Alexa: Really! Trust me my story is going to get better.trust me. An thanks for the reviews! I had no idea that my story was so enjoyable ^_^!  
  
TO: Sora Lover: Angel of Darkness: I love your review and like I said we can share Sora can't we? ^-^  
  
DISCLAIMERS: Okayu: I don't own KH so U NO SUE!!! Okies I'm done.  
  
*****Chapter 3: Osuku*****  
  
It was ten fifty-eight (10:58) and Sora was sitting in his room. He was watching the stars in the sky. How beautiful and elegant they were. //how free// he thought. //FREE! Oops I totally forgot!// Sora started to pick up his back- pack filled with his things. And crept out the door.  
  
He slid past Riku and Kairi's room, and he headed down the stairs to the front desk. Sora placed his room key on the desk and crept to the men's bathroom.  
  
If he was leaving, he had to leave in a disguise. He'd picked out gothic clothes because they were dark and not so bright. He usual wore bright close.so dark would be the unexpected.  
  
Sora changed and was out the men's door in fifteen (15) minutes. //okay I got everything I need//.  
  
Sora headed out the front hotel doors and stepped on to the sidewalk. He looked all around and surprisingly the sidewalk walk wasn't crowded. Sora made a left and headed towards the Gummi ship shop. Where his pal Cid worked.  
  
Sora walked up to the front doors and tried to push them open, but they wouldn't budge.  
  
//what the hell?// Sora looked up and saw a closed sign hanging up. //dammit! what a great time to be closed//. Sora then walked off to cross the street. //there's still the subway//. Sora shudders but decided that it was best he'd get out of there.  
  
Sora walked two blocks until he found the subway entrance. He took a deep breathe and headed down the steps.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Riku stirred in the night, then for some odd reason he awoke in a cold sweat. He breathed heavily, putting his palm to his forehead. He looked over at Kairi as she peacefully slept.  
  
"I better check on Sora..." he muttered. The dream he had had really shook him. Slowly he shook off the covers and put his shirt back on. He crept out of the room quietly. Shutting the door with ease. //I hope my dream isn't true.// Riku thought.  
  
He opened the door to Sora's room to find that it was empty. //empty?// Riku looked around.nothing was there.nothing. //Sora left the hotel and didn't bother to tell me!!// fury was running through Riku... He was so pissed.  
  
"rrrrr..SORA!!!" he yelled.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Sora climbed onto the train. He looked around for an empty seat. //Dammit!// he thought //no seats available in front.but there's one in the back. Aw well guess it'll have to do//  
  
Sora seated himself on an empty seat in the back and unzipped his backpack. He dug for his CD player and headphones. //hm.what should I listen to.// while he was looking for the right CD, a girl with raven black, back-length hair and blue eyes sat down next to Sora.  
  
Sora felt a light weight settle next to him. He turned to see the girl smiling at him. "Hello! I'm sorry am I in your spot?" she questioned. "Um no.no your not. You can sit here too" Sora responded. "In that case, hi I'm Osuku who are you?" Osuku smiled. Sora blush a bit "I'm Sora." "Cool."  
  
They we're silent for a few minutes or two. Sora was listening to music and Osuku was silently catching glances of him. Than all of a sudden Sora felt heavy weight lean on his shoulder. He looked to the weight. It was Osuku, she had fallen to sleep. Sora smiled and went back to his music.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Riku was now fully dressed and he had awaking Kairi. If he was going to find Sora, Kairi mind as come too. It wasn't fair to leave her behind.  
  
Kairi was up and ready, she was waiting for Riku out in the entrance of the hotel.  
  
Riku appeared a few minutes later. "Okay ready to go?" he asked. Kairi nodded and grabbed all her belongings. Riku sighed and they continued to the Gummi shop.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
During all this madness the kitten had finally made it out of the Kingdom and the world. It had taken a whole two months to find the gate keeper. And when the gate keeper was found.the keeper became ignorant and annoying and had told the kitten that it would have to fight.  
  
The cat smiled and gave the keeper the slip and now here she was.ready to find the keyblade master. If only she could remember what he looked like.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The bus had made a finally made a stop. Sora shook his head, he himself drifted off to sleep. He shook Osuku lightly "Hey, hey you gotta wake up"  
  
Osuku's eyes fluttered open "Hm.why?" "Because my stops here, Downtown Traverse (note ppl that this is not a real place in the game) I gotta go?" he said lightly pushing Osuku off. "Oh you are! I am too!" she squealed.  
  
Sora gave her a funny look "You are? Why would you go come here?" Osuku's face turned serious "I'll tell you but not here." she said and she quickly packed up her things and left.  
  
Sora looked confused but quickly got up, grabbed his stuff and followed Osuku out. He wondered why she was so nerves all of a sudden. //was it something I said...// he pondered. Then he realized he had lost Osuku in the crowd. "OSUKU!! OSUKU!!" he called. //maybe she will hear me.I highly doubt it//  
  
So now the search was on, finding this girl might actually be helpful. You see the time Osuku sat down.no, no before she even sat down Sora sensed a strange aura around her. He new there was something interesting about her that he wanted to know and now that he's lost her.  
  
No questions about it, he was going to find her and find out what was troubling her. //she// he thought //might be the key I need//  
  
************************************************************************  
  
During the past two months, King Mickey's Kingdom had been tooken over and every person that lived in or around the castle was enslaved. Including King Mickey.  
  
He sat there behind closed bars and head in hands and he started crying. Crying for not doing something about the hooded stranger. Crying for self defeat. Crying because he thought that the kitten probably never made it to Sora and that now.the world was in terrible danger.  
  
or was it..  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Riku, huh, I'm out of.huh, breathe." Kairi choked. They had made it to the Gummi ship shop only to find out that it was closed. Then Riku dashed around and tried to grab a taxi but that didn't work. So then they tried to find the subway. Only to learn that a subway train left already and that the next one was going to be around sometime in the morning. They couldn't wait that long.  
  
Now Kairi decided that the best option was to walk. But instead Riku made her run. They ran for about an hour or so. Legs soar and cramped.  
  
Riku knew at this rate Sora was long gone. Which did upset him a bit. Kairi felt tear wield her eyes. She held them back as best she could. She knew the same thing Riku knew.  
  
Except she had hope, she knew one way or another Sora would show up. Riku though, had given up. Sora seemed too quick for him.this time the joke was on him. //he's probably sitting somewhere laughing up a storm, thinking "Finally! Riku can't cache me...for once, I actually won" damn him// Riku was now in deep thought.  
  
Kairi noticed this and said "Riku, we can't give up, he's around Traverse somewhere. If anything he'd head back to Destiny Islands.I mean where else would he go.?"  
  
All of a sudden Riku got a sudden chill up his spine and a low growling was heard. Kairi looked around. Riku drew out his Oblivion key. The growl became deeper and louder. Sweat poured from Riku's face. Kairi took hold of Riku's arm.  
  
From the ground a pool of black formed. "No i-it can't be!" Riku stuttered. Kairi pulled Riku closer. Her hands now trembling she whispered "The Heartless have returned."  
  
This big giant Heartless with huge claws and sharp teeth appeared from the puddle. Little Heartless appearing from behind. "But how.." Kairi questioned. Riku got in fighting position. "Kairi.run." Riku whispered. "But what about you.." she feared that if she left, Riku would be swallowed by darkness again. "Just GO!!" his voice now getting a little bit louder.  
  
Kairi backed away a bit. Making sure the Heartless didn't notice.  
  
The Heartless arched its head and moved its snake like body around. Taking interest in Kairi's movement. Riku noticed this and pushed Kairi a little farther behind. Catching the giant's attention.  
  
Kairi slowly kept walking backwards, glancing every now and then behind her. The little Heartless started to move out rapidly. Making a line between the giant and Riku and Kairi. Kairi took one big gulp and started to run.  
  
The Heartless charged at Kairi. Riku jumped in the way and started to pound down the Heartless. Kairi on the hand made a mad dash out onto the street. The giant noticed this and took chase. Unfortunately, Riku was to busy with the little Heartless to notice.  
  
Kairi ran out into the middle of the street, Crossing it with success. But The giant was right behind her. Kairi stumbled on some steps that lead down to the subway. She tripped and was sent flying down the concrete steps. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" She screamed as she landed on the concrete floor. Breaking her arm in the process.  
  
Kairi squealed with pain. The giant watched in amusement at the squealing girl. Then he pulled back and was now ready to charge into the subway entrance.  
  
Kairi yelped as she tried to get up and run. She noticed scrape marks on her body left by the concrete. She limped a little but made it to a sort of running stage.  
  
The beast charge into the subway. Knocking down part of the wall that held up the entrance.  
  
Kairi started to run even faster. Holding her broken arm in place. //am I really going to die?//  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Riku charged, killing about fifty Heartless at a time. //good, good this is turning.// Riku then noticed that not only was Kairi gone, so was the big Heartless. //SHIT!!// Riku quickly finished off what was left of the little Heartless and quickly started a search for Kairi.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
It had been an hour since Sora had actually stopped to take a break. He couldn't seem to find her. It was like she disappeared into thin air.  
  
//huh man.I wonder what Kairi and Riku are doing right now?// He sat down on a bench and pondered for a minute. Then a light tap was felt on his shoulder. He turned around to see Osuku smiling up at him. "Hey where have you been?" he asked. "Oh I thought you were behind me sorry." she frowned.  
  
Sora looked up into her sky blue eyes "Um.oh okay, well next time look behind you. Okay?" //gee that was dumb// Sora mentally slapped himself.  
  
"Um, ok. But you see I don't like to go back.I like to go forwards." she quoted. Sora instantly knew what she meant. "Oh...I see. Well.." Then all of a sudden an inter com came on. Repeating:  
"EVERYONE THAT IS IN THIS AREA PLEASE EVACUATE NOW!! LEAVE THIS AREA AT ONCE!! I REPEAT!!!  
EVERYONE."  
  
And so forth. Sora jumped up and grabbed Osuku's hand "We better leave, quickly!" he shouted. Tugging on Osuku's hand to follow.  
  
Osuku: followed but pondered why would they have to evacuate now? "Sora?" "Hm?" he replied. "Why do we have to evacuate?" Osuku jerked to a stop. Sora turned around "I don't know but I think it's best that we keep moving!"  
  
All of a sudden Osuku's mouth fell open and she pointed behind Sora. Sora turned around and gasped.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kairi kept her balance as she maneuvered her way out of the other end of the subway. She dashed out and landed on the sidewalk. Crushing her broken arm even more. "AAAHHH!!" she winced. //have to keep moving!!// Kairi forced herself up.  
  
She started to limp. //DAMMIT!!!// she tried to run but failed in doing so. Her legs and arm hurt too much. Every movement felt like a thousand needles were being pierced into her body. She yelped every time she moved. It was too much for her fragile body.  
  
But the beast came rushing out of the subway. Teeth glinting in the night.  
  
Kairi felt fear rush through her body as the beast picked her up by her shirt, clawing her in the back. Kairi screamed in pain a the claws dug deeper and deeper into her tender skin. She struggled to break free, but it was no use.  
  
The monster was headed toward a brick wall. Kairi screamed and kicked. Tears strung down her face. //Riku// was her last thought as she hit the brick wall. Her body fell to the concrete with a loud, sickening "crunch". Was she dead.?  
  
The giant Heartless had gone right through the wall. Dropping Kairi. The beast carried on, not even noticing his loss.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Sora drew out his keyblade, Oath Keeper, and push Osuku behind him. "Stay back" he commanded. Osuku whimpered and "Okay."  
  
The Heartless growled as Sora pointed his blade at it. It was another giant Heartless. It sneered and snickered. Sora had never seen such a Heartless. In fact, there was never a Heartless like this. Not in Kingdom Hearts anyway.  
  
The monster didn't seem to be interested in Sora though. It was looking directly at Osuku. Then the monster held out its hand towards Osuku. Osuku gulped and hid even more. Sora saw this and slashed the Heartless' hand.  
  
The Heartless pulled back its hand and gave a toothy grin as it lunged at Sora. Sora took the advantage and slashed it in the arm. While the monster slashed Sora's left leg. Sora yelped in pain. Osuku fell backward and hit the ground. "OW!" she yelped as she rubbed her bottom.  
  
"OSUKU!!!" Sora cried as the giant came towards her.  
  
Osuku looked up. She gasped and stood up. The monster once again was offering his hand. Osuku looked at him; it was as if she was being controlled. She looked completely like a zombie. Her eyes turned from sky blue, to a dark gray.  
  
Sora didn't like this. The Heartless was doing something to Osuku. Then to Sora's surprise she started to walk towards the beast. But not normal walk.it was a walk of a zombie. Osuku was being forced to move.  
  
Sora could see this in her eyes. Even though her eyes were cold, her emotions still showed.  
  
Sora charged at the monster "You bastard!!" he yelled.  
  
The monster scooped up Osuku and grinned at Sora. Sora charged and got the Heartless in the leg. "Let her GO!" The Heartless easily flicked Sora off. Sending him flying into a building wall. "No.no, st-stop.." Sora stuttered. He had to save Osuku.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Okayu: another good chapter ^^  
  
Osuku: yeh.whatever...  
  
Okayu: oh and sorry for the long wait.hehe I was a little depressed, so here you go new chapter up ^^  
  
Osuku: R&R please... 


	5. I Dub Thee Heartless

Okayu: hey peoples here's chapter 4 hope you likies ^^  
  
Osuku: ya you better cause I'm the STAR!! *gets hit with random object*  
  
Okayu: -_-;; but it's the nicer, sweeter version of you.Anywhoo here's to my lovely reviewers.  
  
TO: Leo7: Thanks an here's the chappie  
  
TO: Soralover Angel of Darkness: lol, keep your evil side out of this gurl ^^  
  
TO: Angelic Sorrow: THANKS!! an I will  
  
TO: Fangirl: yeh he's so kyute ^^ glad you like here you go ^^  
  
TO: Rikuhottie: GURL!! you better watch it!! I mean even though you're my bestest friend...lol anyways here's the chappie you've been bugging me about.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Okayu: I do not own KH!! Whatever made you think I did you really need help!!  
  
*****Chapter 4: I Dub Thee.Heartless*****  
  
It seemed like forever. The search seemed like it would never end. Riku had been searching for hours on end. No trace of Kairi or any clues of where she might be. //DAMMIT!!! where could she be// he thought.  
  
Then a horrible thought crossed his mind. He shook it off and continued his search.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Few minutes past and Kairi started to stir. Her eyes fluttered open and for a moment she forgot where she was or what was happening. Then she felt pain sting her head and instantly she remembered.  
  
"Ow" she whispered. she felt the side of her head and found a big slash on it. Her head was pounding and her body ached. Oh how she hurt. The pain was unbearable. //If only I could.stand// she thought silently.  
  
Slowly she forced herself up. There was no way she was gonna die now. Too many things were going on and she was in to deep.or so she thought. //ow.errrrrrr// Kairi stood and fell. Her trying to stand failed horribly.  
  
Then a faint growl was heard. //oh no not now...// All of a sudden little Heartless started to appear. Kairi remembered these Heartless.they were the Shadows. "Shadows." she whispered. As she fainted.  
  
The Shadows began to close in.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
In another world a young girl playing hop-scotch with some other kids started to laugh and play when sharp pain ran through the little girls head. "OW!" she wailed. "SHAMIA!!" an older teen shouted. The older youth had dark brown hair tied back in a braided ponytail. Her bangs hung from side to side. She wore a dress that was cut in the front and a tie with bows on each side around the waist. Cloth hung from her shoulders.  
  
"MAYNOEI!!" the little one cried "I'M HAVING ANOTHER VISION!!!" The little girl hugged her head tighter.  
  
MayNoei hurried to the eight year old. "What do you see Shamia?"  
  
Shamia thought for a second and then spoke "I see a dark cloud.no wait a vortex!" MayNoei stared in awe at the purple headed girl "A vortex, this could be bad. Anything else?"  
  
Shamia shook her head "Nope that's it, Where's Ashuri? I have to tell her she might know!" MayNoei nodded "I think she's in the Cherry Top Tree. You go check it out and I'll go tell father okay?" "Okay" Shamia smiled and bounced off to Cherry Top Tree.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A young girl about fourteen was sitting on a big cherry tree reading up on magic. She tilted her head as she read her book.  
  
Then all of a sudden a little girl came screaming up with joy towards here. "Ashuri Ashuri!!" the little one cried.  
  
Ashuri looked up "What is it Shamia?" "I had another vision" then girl squealed. Ashuri immediately dropped her book and hopped off the tree. "What was it about? Please, do tell" Ashuri said in a fascinated way.  
  
"Well there was a vortex and that was it. A deep black vortex." "That's it?" Ashuri asked with a hint of disappointment.  
  
"Yeah.sorry" "No no, there's no need for an apology. A vortex huh?" Ashuri said. "I told MayNoei and she's telling father right now so ther.." Shamia stopped in her tracks.  
  
"What?" Ashuri asked in question. The purple headed youth pointed to something behind Ashuri. Ashuri turned around. A big vortex formed above them. A big black one. "That's the vortex..." Shamia trailed off.  
  
Ashuri looked wide eyed. //amazing// she thought. Ashuri just stood there and gazed upon its swirling index. "AHHHHHHHH!! ASHURI!!!" Shamia cried.  
  
Ashuri snapped back to reality and noticed little black creatures had circled her. "Oh my" she said. Fascinated and scared at the same time. Then she noticed that two of the creatures had closed in on Shamia. "SHAMIA!!" she screamed. One of the creatures took advantage and stuck a claw right through Ashuri, grabbing her heart. "AaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" she bellowed. "ASHURI!!" Shamia called out.  
  
Ashuri fell to the ground.lifeless. "NOOOOOOOO!!!" Shamia screamed as the two black creatures grabbed the girl's arms and was being dragged off. The same happened to Ashuri, the picked up her lifeless body and dragged her away too.  
  
The vortex was now beginning to suck everything up and MayNoei had just arrived to retrieve her sisters. //where'd they go?// she panicked. Then she felt herself being sucked in. //oh no, I can't be sucked in no not now//  
  
She looked for something to grab onto. But there was nothing and so she was sucked into the vortex as she saw her world destroyed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Riku looked up into the starry sky. Then he saw a star go out. //huh? what happened?//  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sora slowly forced himself up. There was no way he was letting the Heartless escape him.  
  
He drew up his Keyblade and used a Cure on himself. Then he charged for the giant Heartless.  
  
But he had to be careful, Osuku was still trapped inside the Heartless' hand. He charged for it's free hand but failed when the giant swiped him away. Then it sent a huge black wave of energy towards Sora.  
  
Hitting it's target perfectly. Sora gasped in pain and was now very weak. He used a hi-potion this time(mind you this was his last one) and healed with ease.  
  
The monster started to slither-fly away.  
  
Sora caught up with it though, slashing its back. The Heartless growled and turned to swipe again but Sora glided up its arm and slashed its head.  
  
Killing the Heartless instantly.  
  
Osuku fell out of the Heartless and Sora rushed to catch her. Successfully, he caught her. The girl was glowing from head to toe. Especially her heart.  
  
"OH NO!! It didn't take your heart did it?" Sora looked at her. Her eyes weren't lifeless. That was good. //so I guess that means she's not..heartless//  
  
Osuku blinked. "Hm?" she mumbled as she slowly closed her eyes. //ah! she's jus fallen asleep, that's good. Maybe I should.he might still be here. I better just check incase// Sora lifted Osuku off the ground and started walking toward the third district.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Riku walked a ways before stopping at the gate to the second district. He pushed open the doors a bit when he heard an eerie voice call out "It's been awhile."  
  
Riku swooshed around. Only to find a horrid creature, a vile witch. "Maleficent!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
//huh..good thing I made it here// the cat sighed and rested on a barrel next to an item shop. //so this is Traverse Town eh?// the cat thought.  
  
The kitten jumped off the barrel and ran behind a bunch of boxes. In one flash the cat changed from feline to human. Except her cat ears, teeth and tail stayed. But the rest of her was human.  
  
"AH! That's better." she said as she put on her headband to keep her short reddish hair in place. She flattened out her short, tight red dress and fixed her big, baggy black boots.  
  
"Okay now I need items and junk to prepare myself." she said as she headed for the item shop she was just at.  
  
The girl/cat entered the shop and noticed three little ducklings all in the shop. "Who owns this shop?" she called out.  
  
One of the ducks turned it's head and looked at her "We do" he called. "Oh, well um, what kind of items are you selling here?" she breathed.  
  
"Well what are you looking for?" the duck said walking up to the girl/cat. "Hmmm, three potions and two hi-potions" "Okay that would be thirty munny, please" he quacked.  
  
"Munny?" she questioned. She looked inside the envelope and saw a little baggy inside. She opened it and inside was maybe a dozen or more little gold coins(A/N: note people that I have no idea what the real munny looks like.this was just a guess).  
  
"Here" she said handing it to the duck.  
  
"Thank you" he quacked as he handed her, her potions. She grabbed them and out she was.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sora knocked on a door to a once vacant house. //hope their still here//  
  
The door slightly opened and out popped a brown headed man. He looked to be still in his twenties. "Sora?" he said.  
  
"LEON!!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Riku so splendid to see you, how are you?" Maleficent cooed.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me and act like nothing ever happened!! What do you want?!" he growled. Maleficent frowned and turned her back at him. "Oh, your not happy to see me?" She grinned slightly.  
  
Riku turned and started to walk away.  
  
"WAIT!! Don't you want to hear why I'm here?" Maleficent turned. Grinning from ear to ear. Riku stopped.  
  
Maleficent knew she caught his interest.  
  
"Why?" Riku asked. A slight bit curious. Maleficent kept quiet. "WELL!!" Riku was getting impatient.  
  
"Well.I've found a friend of yours or should I say.lover?" she cooed. Riku's eye's widened "Kairi?!" "Maybe." Maleficent was starting to tick Riku off. "You either tell me or die"  
  
"AH! Persistent are we?" she chuckled. Riku growled. Waving a hand she said "Okay, okay yes I've found her but you won't be pleased as to how I found her." Maleficent steps aside and reviles a very beaten up Kairi. "DAMN YOU!!!" Riku shouted.  
  
Maleficent grinned. "Tis not me who harmed her." "Then WHO WAS IT!!" Riku screamed. Maleficent smirked "Well who else? A Heartless of course."  
  
Riku stared at her and then at Kairi. "No Heartless could do this.no it was something else." he stated. Maleficent shook her head "Don't you know yet boy? The Heartless have grown stronger. The Heartless that did this was more advanced." Riku looked up at Maleficent, terror ran through his body //then that means.Sora.//  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Leon how'd you get back here?" Sora questioned. "I just got here. The Heartless had attacked Hollow Bastion injuring Yuffie. So I knew that the worlds must be open again and I instantly came here." Leon looked down at the injured girl in Sora's arms "Here bring her in here an I'll tell you the story" he motioned for Sora to come in.  
  
Sora followed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hnn." MayNoei stirred. She felt a sudden coldness creep up her cheek and she lifted herself off the ground. She shook her head and stared at her surroundings.  
  
It was a town. Not a city or a nice countryside.but a town. A very neat town in this case.  
  
MayNoei stood up and realized that her castle was no where to be seen. //Oh no// she thought //Where's my home.where's my people?// She turned an twist to see if maybe it was around somewhere, but hidden. That attempt failed.  
  
MayNoei could feel tears build up in her eyes. She may have been sixteen, but she still had feelings and so dearly loved her family.without them..  
  
A ruffle was heard in some trees near her. She jerked her head toward the noise, but there was nothing there. A shiver went down her spine and then she thought it was best to start walking.  
  
The sound was heard again and she walked faster. Then something tackled her. She looked up at what it was and quickly brushed it off. "GO AWAY!!" she screamed an she started to run.  
  
They followed her. //what am I gonna do? they keep going after me//  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"And so that's why I'm here.I just couldn't save Arieth." Leon spoke.  
  
Sora looked down at his shoes. //that's so sad. what should I say?// he pondered. "So.Yuffie lost her heart, but why did they take hers?" Sora asked. Leon shook his head "The Heartless are out of control, they took anyone's heart, it is like their searching for one particular heart." //particular heart? Hmmmmmmmm.I wonder what that means// "Hey do you think they want Osuku's heart?"  
  
"Nah, cause if they really wanted her heart they would have taken it already. I suspect she works with them."  
  
"NO WAY!!! NEVER!!"  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"BECAUSE!!!"  
  
"Because isn't an answer Sora, you really need to explain yourself." Leon said.  
  
Sora grunted and slammed the door. He walked outside to maybe get a little fresh air, but he was greeted by Heartless. He killed them with a sweep or two of his keyblade and off he was.  
  
//I can't believe he would even think that. Osuku would NEVER do that.never//  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Osuku lifted an eyelid, and grinned. Seeing Leon was occupied with watching Yuffie. She slowly got up and crept behind Leon, poking him in the back.  
  
Leon turned around and was greeted by a fist. Falling to the ground, Osuku checked Leon's pockets for any munny. She found at least 3,220.  
  
Osuku grinned widely and went over to Yuffie. "Don't worry dear your heart will return to you.your not the one we're looking for" with that she left.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Okayu: k that's it enjoys!!  
  
Osuku: why do I have to be evil?!  
  
Okayu: ^^ because it's your true nature ^^  
  
Osuku: *rolls eyes*  
  
Okayu: R&R plz ^^ 


End file.
